Jurain Ryoal Air-lines
by TGSM Washu
Summary: A sort of Wacky fan fic I did one day. Funny Funny Funny! What would happen when Ayeka and Tenchi were on a one way flight- and Ryoko's the pilot?! It would be one Fu*ked up flight! That's what! ^^ Read on and find out!


(Juraian Royal Airlines)  
  
  
  
Title: Juraian Royal Airlines  
  
Author: TGSM Washu ( tgsmwashu@aol.com)  
  
Summary: A sort of Wacky fan fic I did one day. Funny Funny Funny! What would happen when Ayeka and Tenchi were on a one way flight- and Ryoko's the pilot?! It would be one Fu*ked up flight! That's what! ^^ Read on and find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi charaters- but I am such a big fan, I know who dose...and belive me..alot of people in Japan own them x.x; So please. Dont sue me or the family Cat! >^..^<  
  
  
~~~~~~~J~U~R~A~I~A~N~~~~~~R~O~Y~A~L~~~~~~A~I~R~L~I~N~E~S~~~~~~~~  
  
  
One cold, rainy, January night, Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko were all sitting on the couch. They were bored. Very bored. The rain had cut off most of the power..the TV wasnt even working. Washu tried to fix it...but broke it even more.  
  
Ryoko: "So whatcha wanna do?"  
  
Ayeka: ::Yawns:: "I dunno. What doyou want to do?"  
  
Tenchi: ::Snores:: "ZZzzZZZzzZZZz"  
  
Ayeka sighed and Ryoko rolled her eyes as she slaped Tenchi awake.  
  
Tenchi: "WAH!! I'm up I'm up!"  
  
Ryoko: "Tenchi..I'm bored...wanna go in my room and play?"  
  
Ryoko then leaned against Tenchi and rubs her finger in a circular motion around his chest. Tenchi Blushed.  
  
Tenchi: "eeerrrm."  
  
Ayeka: ::pushes Ryoko away:: "Leave Lord Tenchi alone!"  
  
Ryoko: ::powers up:: "Say that again, you old hag!"  
  
Tenchi sighed,and looked out the window. He wished it wasn't raining. Maybe then he could escape outside...but as he listened to the two girls argue even more, he was poundering on if the rain would stop him from running away or not. Just then Ryoko stoped fighting and stood up infrount of Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko: "Hey! I Have an idea! Lets go to the beach!!!!"  
  
Both Ayeka and Tenchi looked at each other oddly.  
  
Ayeka: " Ehhhh?" ::Points out side::  
  
Tenchi: "That's it...shes lost it."  
  
Ryoko: ::sweatdrop:: "No no no! Its raining here! But its not raining in Jurai!! We can go to Jurai and go to the beach."  
  
Tenchi: "Oh Yeah like how?"  
  
Ryoko looked around for a moment and grabed a sleeping Ryo-Ohki off the couch. Ryo-Ohki , who knew what was going on, and being half cat, not liking water, struggled.  
  
Ryo-Ohki: "Merrrow!! Merow!!! MMEEEEEOOOOWWW!!!"  
  
Ryoko: "Oh Hush, cabbit! A little Water wont hurt you!"  
  
Ryo-Ohki: ::Pouts:: "rerow!"  
  
Ayeka was very thrilled at this idea.She got to go home and see her family , whil having fun at the beach with Tenchi and get away from the rain and boredom at the same time.  
  
Ayeka: "Oh Ryo-Ohki....If you take us back to Jurai, I will give you tons of the carrots you love so much without Lord tenhi knowing."   
  
Tenchi: ::Raises a Brow:: "I heard that. I am standing right behind you."  
  
Ryo-Ohki was also thrilled about this idea and immediately hoped out side and went to her space ship form. Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka packed their Swimsuits, surf bords, towls- ect. and got into the ship. Ryoko sat in the pilot's chair. Ayeka and Tenchi in the passanger seats in the back.  
  
Ryoko: ::Over the loud speaker:: " Hello! And on behalf of Juraian Royal Ai-.."  
  
Ayeka: " WE ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU RYOKO! No need to use that!"  
  
Ryoko ignored Ayeka and continued to speak.  
  
Ryoko: "..-rlines, welcome to flight 666. Non stop to the Juraian Ryoal Beach."  
  
Ayeka: "Yes! We know where we are going! Just start the ship!"  
  
Ryoko: ::Snickerd:: "May we remind you that this is a non- smoking flight, and tampering with or destroying the smoke dector in the lavatory is prohibited. If we have an emergancy water landing, you seat cousin severs as a floatation devise, an-"  
  
Ayeka: "Start The SHIP!!!!!!!"  
  
Ryoko stoped and growled.  
  
Ryoko: "Hey! If we crash or have an emergancy, your gonna wanna know what to do!"  
  
Tenchi: ::getting bored again:: "And the odds of that are 100000- to- 1."  
  
Ryoko: ::Continues:: " If we have a oxygen loss, emergancy oxygen maska will drop from over head. Besure to make sure you mask is on befor helping ohers."  
  
Ayeka was mad and anoyed with Ryoko by now and got up and started walking to the Pilot's seat. Ryoko saw her coming.  
  
Ryoko: "Please besure your safty belt is fastened, and we thank you flying with Jurainan Royal Airlines...and we are clear for take off!"  
  
Ayeka: "Take Off?..RYOKO WAITE! I'M NOOOOO-"  
  
Ryoko floored the gass peddle and Ryo-Ohki went zooming into the sky at light speed. Ayeka also flew...all the way to the back of the ship, raming her head on the back wall. Ryoko then put the brakes on suddenly, sending Ayeka flying back to the frount, hitting her head on the wind shield.  
  
Ayeka: ::Dizzy:: " I'm....not...seated....@_X"  
  
Ryoko laughed as Ayeka stood up and got ready to pound her...Tenchi slept threw all this.  
  
Ryoko: ::Threw the speaker again:: "Sorry for the delay...we will now continue."  
  
She floored the gas again, sending Ayeka flying to the back once more, this time she hit the back door. It opened and left her clinging to it, holding on for her dear life trying not to be sucked away into space. Ryoko laughed at this, and then pressed a button which closed the door, Ayeka was safe..but dizzy once again.  
  
Ryoko: ::Again over the speaker:: "Please do not tamper with the back emergancy exit unless it is a real emergancy."  
  
Ayeka: ::Growls:: "RYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ><;  
  
Ryoko laughed and soon they were there. She landed with ease.  
  
Ryoko: the speaker:: "Please becarefull while opening over head bins, for objects may have shifted or turned during the flight-"  
  
Tenchi woke up, got up, walked to Ryoko and cut the cord of the speaker. Ryoko frowned.   
  
Ryoko: "Oh well atleast we are here!"  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi: "Finally!"  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki all began to set up their stuff on the sand. It was still daylight on Jurai. Ayeka was under a umbrella, reading her book. Ryo-Ohki was next to her on the blanket, eating her carrots Happily. Ryoko was on a lounge chair, in the sun and Tenchi was surfing! Just then Ryo-Ohki perked her ears and looked up at the sky.  
  
Ryo-Ohki: "Merow?"  
  
Ayeka: "What is it Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
Just then the rain started pouring! Over everything, it was worse than the storm on Earth! Ryo-Ohki turned back into her space ship and everyone one got back in.  
  
Tenchi: " Well...that was the fastes 10 minutes of my life....man what a waste. OCme on..lets go back home."  
  
Everyone nodded and sat down, Ryoko sat in her pilot seat and re-wired the speaker.  
  
Ryoko: "Hello....and on behalf of Juraian Royal Airlines, welcome to flight 667, non stop to the planet Earth. May we remind you that this is a non- smoking flight an-"  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Send any Comments or Flames to: tgsmwashu@aol.com  
  
  



End file.
